Mistress of Scath Blaze
by Shadowslyth2008
Summary: the summary is in the story. i suck at them so please bear with me. Main Pairings RenjiIchigo HitsugayaOC UraharaHP UkitakeIsshin KyourakuRemus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HARRY POTTER!!!! I OWN ONLY THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT COME UP WITH THE STORY.

AN: all characters are going to be out of character for the most part. Slightly AU and may or may not follow anime. Will accelerate meeting between Ichigo and the Visoreds. May skip arcs or may not.

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't Isshin's first born child. A daughter forgotten comes back into the light to help against her former lover. The Mistress of Scath Blaze has been cleared of all charges and has been given a second chance. Watch as the eldest Kurosaki unites the humans, Soul reapers, Quincies and Arrancars together as one.

* * *

Chapter One

(Sereitei NPOV)

"Ichigo, before you go there is something that I want to give you. This is a combat pass that has been given in times of great peril. We give them to our substitute soul reapers so that they have an easier time. It authorizes you to engage in battle and it allows you to perform konso in order to help spirits move onto Soul Society," Captain Ukitake said handing Ichigo the combat pass.

Their hands brushed for a brief second and Ichigo's gift awakened allowing him to see what it was that was making the tall captain sick. Ichigo's chocolate eyes grew wide at the images passing before his eyes.

"Captain Ukitake, I know of someone who can annihilate your illness," Ichigo whispered as he put the combat pass into an inner pocket.

"What?!" Ukitake gasped, shock and hope etched across his face, his hands dropping to his sides in fearful hope.

"My father, Isshin Kurosaki, has developed a cure for acute bronchitis and the virus that is plaguing your body. I've seen this before; my former sensei had the same condition. My father cured him before pulling me out of kendo. Of course, what could you expect of an ex captain," Ichigo said and pulled the man into a hug.

"How do you know about my brother in-law?" Ukitake whispered, looking into the eyes of the substitute soul reaper.

"I know a great many things Uncle, I will wait for you at Urarhara's shop when you are ready. I know my idiotic father will be happy to see you," Ichigo whispered before backing away and running towards the Senkai gate.

"Let's go," Ichigo yelled as he passed his friends. A few quick nods and they all went through the gate. Ukitake stood there and thought over what the young substitute had said. Shunsui Kyouraku turned to his long time friend and pulled him into a hug.

"So that was Isshin's boy. Grows stronger every day doesn't he? I can tell that he will be a captain soon and I am going to be there when he brings Sereitei to its knees," Kyouraku said, looking towards the now closed gate.

"Hai, he will do that, of that I am most certain. I also know he wasn't lying when he said Isshin could cure me. Besides our dear Unohana and Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki was the strongest healer and fighter. It only makes since for Ichigo to follow in his father's footsteps by being stronger than all three and the head captain. Especially since his sister was so powerful before she was imprisoned. In a few years our dear Ichigo will make the third division strong again. I will leave you to think and I shall get ready for my journey. I must also speak with an old friend," Ukitake said waving goodbye to his friend before leaving.

"Well, isn't this turning into something? Hey Nanoa-san, I will be leaving you in-charge while I join Jyuushiro in the living world. I've got some contacts that I need to get a hold of and bring my nephew into the fold," Kyouraku said looking to his lieutenant.

"Alright Captain, Lord only knows what trouble the division would get into without one of us here," Nanoa said, leaving her captain looking puzzled.

'Ah well, she'll keep things under control while I'm gone. Now I need get Harry to Japan safely without problems. Damn Dumbledore, allowing my family to be killed and pushing my favorite nephew to fight a vasto lorde. I suppose he and Ichigo will get a long since they are both visoreds. I know that Ichigo will love him since he destroyed a vasto lorde last year,' Kyouraku thought to himself. He then left to go and 'kidnap' his nephew from his deranged sister's house.

(Jyuushiro Ukitake POV, Confinement Cells, Second Division)

I sighed as I made my way down to the high securities cells to get my long lost niece. I knew there would be hell to pay when she was freed, but I knew that we would need her help. Alexis Baisteach was Isshin's oldest Daughter, powerful and quick to temper. My poor niece, getting abandoned by my foolish brother and getting turned into a visored by the love of her life the night of her graduation. Such a hard life she has had, thank god the head captain was able to have the death sentence revoked.

I turned right and walked a couple hundred feet in. I stopped at cell number five hundred sixty-six. I watched as my niece was doing sit-ups while hanging from the ceiling of her cell. I let my reiatsu flare, letting her know that I was there. She stopped what she was doing and flipped down landing on her feet.

"Hello beloved uncle," her soft voice said. Her piercing green eyes looked at me from the shadows. I smiled slightly, pleased that her power hadn't completely disappeared from her. She moved towards the cell door so the light illuminated her. I was struck by how beautiful my niece had become. I started to remember when my niece was younger and had first found her zanpakuto.

(Flashback)

"Uncle!" a small bell like voice yelled throughout division thirteen.

"What is it Alexis?" I asked going to her side quickly thinking she had been hurt.

"I did it uncle!" she told me. I stopped dead as the implications were processed through my mind. I stepped back and looked at her excited face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Have you really?" I asked, fear and excitement running through me.

"Alright little one, show me the power of your zanpakuto," I said laughing at her enthusiasm. We turned around and start playing flash tag. We arrived minutes later and I motioned for everyone to clear the courtyard.

"Alright Alexis, show us your zanpakuto," I said encouraging her to release her blade. She smiled at me and moved forward. I watched as she moved her hands to the swords on her back. Realization shot through me as I watched her draw her double zanpakuto. One was blood red and the other was black as darkness. They formed an 'X' patterned and I was silently pleased that my niece could wield the twin blades of Scath Blaze.

"Solas mo bhealach Scath Blaze!" she yelled and drew her weapons. Her release of her zanpakuto was amazing and powerful. A large red and black X streaked across the courtyard and shattered the column across from me along with the barracks that was on the other side of the compound. I was grinning like a fool and pulled her into a bone crushing hug after she sheathed her zanpakuto.

"What do you think uncle Jyuushiro?" Alexis asked shyly.

"That was impressive my lovely niece, I am proud of you," I replied and pulled her into a hug. Her face lit up like the stars in the night sky. My niece was all grown up and I knew then that she would bring about many changes.

"I'm like you and uncle Shuny now. I wield a double zanpakuto. Grandfather will be so pleased when he finds out," she said and took off towards the eighth division. I smiled and went back to my office.

(End Flashback)

"Oh my beloved niece, you look extremely well," I said and let my hand fall on her cheek. She leaned into the affectionate touch and sighed.

"I have missed you uncle. What brings you down my way today uncle Jyuu?" she asked. I smiled as she got straight to the point. Nothing had changed with her in the last two hundred years since her imprisonment.

"I am here to release you and to return your zanpakuto. Head Captain Yamamoto has re-instated as a Soul Reaper. There has been a lot going on this past month. In short, Souske Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen have betrayed Soul Society and have taken out the Central Forty-Six. Sereitei has also been breached," I answered, knowing she knew more from what I had just told her.

"Grandfather has ordered my release and reinstatement?" she asked, hope lighting her features. I merely nod and motioned the guard to unlock her prison door.

"Yes, he has. There is one condition or you will be stuck back in here. Under no circumstances are you to attack your father with the intent to kill him. Sparring intensely is fine," I told her and handed her, her beloved zanpakuto. The release of her spiritual pressure was incredible.

"Don't worry Uncle; I am over the 'I am going to kill the bastard' phase. I spent a lot of time thinking when grandfather visited. It's true that Isshin Kurosaki is a bastard and I would like to kill him but it wouldn't solve anything. So I vowed that no matter what I won't do what he did," she told me stepping into my embrace.

"It also appears as though you have a younger brother. I know this because there is no way that anyone can get through the barrier that surrounds Sereitei without have a blood link to you specifically. Not even the famed Kukaku Shiba with her cannon can it break through. I have also heard that you have two younger sisters along with your brother," I whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean I have younger siblings and how the hell did they break through my shield? No one and I mean no one can break through it," she said, shock and respect echoing in her voice.

"Yes that is what I am telling you. We believe that because the shield is based on your blood, it would make sense that the shield would open for someone who shares your bloodline and your hereditary gift. There were four ryoka, Ganju Shiba and Yoruichi Shihoin that came through. One of the ryoka had similar reiatsu to yours. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. After they broke in they took on several of the unseated soul reapers. Ichigo himself beat the captains of the sixth and eleventh divisions along with the lieutenants of the first, second, fourth and the sixth divisions."

"They broke into Sereitei to rescue Byakuya Kuchiki's sister Rukia. They apparently became friends when she was in the human world. He stopped the Sokyoko with his zanpakuto. Your brother has impressed the head Captain and you know that is hard to do," I said giving her a bit more information to digest. She paused and thought over what I had said. She reached up to touch my face. I knew that she wanted to see exactly what had happened the last two hundred years. I closed my eyes and relaxed, allowing her power to run through me.

"My my, so much has happened since my imprisonment. My father goes into a self imposed exile and falls in love with a human who gives me a brother and two sisters. My best friend is exiled for doing the one thing I asked him to do because my ex lover created beings that were never meant to be created. My fox gets seduced by power and betrays Soul Society for me and Kaname following my orders to protect Gin and Soul Society. Then we have my personal favorite, my ex lover and partner, Souske Aizen, betrays the one place I swore to protect and the one person he would never go against. He has forgotten about me," she said pain and rage rising in her reiatsu, tears falling down her face her eyes hardening.

"Don't worry about him now. I want you to come with me and train your brother. You know Aizen better than anyone in Soul Society. I know that it is a lot to ask but…"I started but stopped as I saw the look in Alexis's green eyes.

"Souske Aizen will fall by the Hand of Kurosaki. I swear this on my honor and my blood," she said as she turned her palm down, letting her blood drip to the floor. Power pulsed from her as her vow was sealed. I started coughing and doubled over in pain.

"Uncle!" she yelled out catching me before I hit the floor. Alexis's yells started the guard, who came over to see what was wrong.

(Alexis Baisteach's POV)

I yelled out as my uncle started falling to the floor. The guard rushed over to us sword out and ready to attack if the need arose.

"Is Captain Ukitake alright?" the guard asked sheathing his sword. The guards' aura was slightly nervous from being in the presence of my own and my uncle's.

"Fetch the Fourth Division Captain. I will meet you both at the main entrance," I told him.

"Of course Captain Baisteach," the guard said and disappeared.

"Well, Uncle, when do we leave for the world of the living and why did that guard address me as captain?" I asked my uncle using my spirit energy to lessen his pain and coughing.

"The Head Captain has appointed you as the Fifth Division Captain again. Your lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, is running the division right now. Your mission is to help the Tenth Division Captain protect Karakura Town, your brother's hometown. Lieutenant Abarai will explain at a later date. I would also like you to train your brother in the ways of the shinigami and as a visored. He will need the extra power if he is to help you defeat Aizen," Uncle Jyuu told me. I nodded and flash stepped to the entrance with my uncle in my arms.

"Hello Alexis, it's been awhile," a familiar voice said, taking my uncle from my arms.

"Retsu, it is so good to see you. Yes it has been a very long time. How has being captain treated you?" I said hugging my long time friend.

"Fairly well. I love healing and being the Captain of the Four Division allows me that luxury," Unohana replied.

"That's good. Please take care of my uncle. I have a feeling that he won't be moving any time soon. I need to see the head captain for my orders," I said waiting for her dismissal.

"Go on, I'll take care of him from here," she told me. I nodded and started making my way towards the first division.

Sighing, I relaxed my body and willed my body to go faster. The wind whipped through my hair. The sun felt so warm and comforting until I was running through a cold spot. I stopped and opened my eyes. In my way was the most handsome young man I had ever seen. White spiky hair flowing gently in the breeze and crystal teal eyes hard as ice. He was short but taller than me by a few inches. My breath caught in my throat and my pulse quickened. I was snapped out of my trance when a well endowed orange haired woman wrapped her arms around the white haired Adonis. I had to stifle a growl when the big bust witch leaned down to whispered into his ear.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the frigid air. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into those teal orbs. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You must be the new captain. My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division. This is my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto," Toushiro said, giving me the once over.

"Hai. I am Alexis Baisteach, re-instated Captain of the Fifth Divison. You know my lieutenant already and you know my wayward brother, though he doesn't know it yet," I said and bowed.

"Re-instated?" both captain and lieutenant asked me, looking at me like I was vermin that shouldn't be allowed to be in the open.

"I was imprisoned for trying to kill my father Isshin Kurosaki some two hundred years ago," I stated and turned to continue my way to the first division.

As I started to leave a cool hand grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes and allowed him to see my memories. He gasped and closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind. Our breathing increased and I wretched my arm out of his grasp. Tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"You now know the why. Now let's get going, Captain Yamamato is patient only so far," I whispered and left Hitsugaya on his knees.

"I don't trust her captain," Matsumoto said quietly as Hitsugaya got up.

"She has her reasons. Let's go," he said leaving towards first division.

I smirked as I heard them catch up with me. Ms. Bust gave me a dirty look before looking ahead. She picked up her pace a bit so that she was in front of me and Hitsugaya.

"How is it that you are related to that reckless orange haired ryoka? Captain Isshin Kurosaki hasn't been seen in Soul Society in two hundred twenty years," Hitsugaya asked me.

"About four hundred twenty years ago, that bastard met my mother in the fortieth district. They were together for a year. He left when he found out my mother was pregnant with me. When I was nine, my mother was attacked and killed by a hollow. I got pissed off and blasted the thing to pieces."

"With my spirit pressure sky rocketing, Isshin showed up with my uncles Jyuushiro and Shunsui. Isshin took one look at me and fell to his knees. He began mumbling about me being his daughter before fainting. Jyuu and Shuny raised me as their daughter; Isshin wasn't fit to take care of a cat or a dog. I found my zanpakuto at age ten and graduated the academy when I was seventeen."

"Two hundred three years later, I was made captain of the Fifth Division when Captain AutumnMoon retired because Aizen turned him into a Visored along with me and a few others. Aizen became my lieutenant and he was my lover for a time. The second month after I became captain, I found out about the other visoreds. I let my rage and hatred reign, letting my hollow take over. I found my father and tried to kill him. Head captain Yamamato got my sentence reduced to life imprisonment. The rest is history," I said, giving him a brief overview of my life.

"So Isshin was ashamed and forgot about you. He became a human because he couldn't face the fact that his daughter tried to kill him," Hitsugaya said, saving the other information away for further thought. I nodded and came to a stop. The mahogany doors of the First Division loomed in front of us.

"Hey! Rangiku! Captain Hitsugaya!" a voice yelled. I turned slightly and watched as three men made their way to us. The one who spoke was a tall red head. His face was set in a frowning mask. His reiatsu reminded me of a hot jungle. He had tattoos on his forehead with trailing lines going done his neck and disappearing into the top of his uniform. On his left was an intense bald man who looked bored. He was two inches taller than his red haired companion. On his right was a handsome man with short black hair. He looked like a woman at first glance but he was definitely male.

"Captain, this is Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the Sixth Division, Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of the Eleventh Division and Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of the Eleventh Division. They will be joining us on our mission along with Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Division," Matsumoto said, giving me a quick introduction.

"Thank you Lieutenant Matsumoto," I said giving her a nod in thanks. She nodded and opened the door. The tattooed male came up to me.

"So you are the new captain that we have been hearing about. My captain has told me about you," Renji said.

"Nothing good I'm sure. Byakuya Kuchiki never liked me or my father when the coward was his captain. In fact the Kuchiki Heir was relieved when I was imprisoned. Ya'll don't have anything to worry about me. Soul Society is my home and has my loyalty," I said letting my power wash over all of them. I closed my eyes and watched brief life stories pass before my eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Ikkaku yelled as he felt the cold fire of my reiatsu.

"It is part of my natural abilities. I can receive or show any image or series of memories. All those who share my bloodline can use this ability, though not all. Ichigo can for that was how he found out about Captain Ukitake's illness," I answered and pushed open the doors.

"So you can see anything you want and this is suppose to assure us that you won't betray us at the first chance," Matsumoto yelled stalking up to me. I growled and pulled Scath loose from her scabbard.

"You know nothing Child. Everyone who I have ever held dear has betrayed me or abandoned me for one reason or another. I don't care if you hate me or want to fucking kill me. You will however, respect me as a captain," I said, Blaze materializing into my left hand.

"You wield a double zanpakuto!" came the cry of those around us.

"Yes, she does wield a double zanpakuto. Like Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake, Alexis Baisteach wields Scath Blaze, the strongest of the zanpakutos," an older voice said from behind them.

"Head Captain, you are wrong on that aspect. You are the wielder of the strongest not I. everyone knows this, I merely wield the strongest double," I reply, sheathing my blades.

"I do not jest Captain Baisteach. Her powers are useful during missions and getting the full details of any situation," the head captain said, easing my companions' fears. He gestured us to follow him and started making his way towards the meeting hall.

Renji came up next to me. I could tell something was on his mind because his mask dropped once the others left.

"Can I talk to you after the briefing?" he asked. I stopped and grabbed his arm. He let his thoughts and questions flowing through my mind at a rapid pace. I let go of his arm and swayed with the over use of my power.

"Are you okay? I am sorry if it was too much," Renji said apologetically.

"I'm fine Lieutenant Abarai. With using my power like I have today after not using it for two hundred years is a bit much. As to the last matter, you have my blessing to court my brother. You hurt him and you won't live to hurt another. Family is the most important thing to me no matter that I tried to kill my own father," I answered, raising my reiatsu to emphasize my point. He took a step back and nodded.

"You can call me Renji then. I don't much care for formalities," he said, sliding his mask into place. I nodded then flash stepped to catch up with the others. Renji trailed after me seconds later.

The meeting went by fast. Though I suppose it could also be that I didn't pay attention to what was being said. Renji caught my eyes and raised an eye brow. I shrugged and motioned to my head. He looked puzzled for a moment before nodding in understanding. I smiled at him sweetly and started going over his interest in my brother. I knew that my brother was a stubborn ass like my father and needed to be coerced into action. It was a good thing that Renji was bisexual.

'Poor Ichigo, never one to look for a relationship is going to find himself in one soon,' I thought to myself. I tuned into the meeting as it ended, which the head captain was giving out orders. He glanced at me and I motioned to Renji, making the gesture of getting the information later. Renji came up to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. I smirked as he filled me in on what the meeting was about. As the information stopped flooding into my mind, I sent my plan to get the strawberry guardian. Renji stopped dead and turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"Oh trust me my dear monkey, this plan will work. I can tell my emotion deficient brother likes you but needs to be pushed into action," I said and moved into him. He shivered as my cool hands moved into his shirt.

"I trust you, I don't trust myself. I know this is to make the berry mad and jealous, but I think this could be dangerous," he said in a breath. I smiled as I felt his muscles tense under my touch.

"Well who says we can't have a little bit of play during the course of our relationship. Besides, I know I interest you to some degree. I don't mind much, however, if you're not comfortable with this then we'll stay together long enough for berry to realize he wants," I said removing my hands as if I had just been burned. I quickly stepped away from him and took off towards the Senkai Gate. I felt my grandfather move towards Renji and shunpo'd faster. I sighed and froze when a cool spirit pressure came up from behind me.

"Can I help you Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked, relaxing before continuing on my way. Hitsugaya appeared in front of me, causing me to come to a halt.

"What is going on between you and Lieutenant Abarai?" he asked his tone cold and frosty. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was playing at.

"With all due respect Captain, it's none of your concern as to what is going on between Captain Baisteach and I. It won't interfere with our mission," Renji's voice came up from behind me. I relaxed completely when Renji's spirit pressure wrapped around me. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed slightly and the temperature dropped a few degrees when Renji put his arms around me.

"It is inadvisable and inappropriate for a captain to be involved with their subordinates," the frosty captain growled, his spirit pressure rising. I growled slightly and stepped forward, drawing Scath.

"Don't preach to the choir Captain Hitsugaya. It will get you nowhere. Chanadh mo lullaby, Scath," I said slashing my zanpakuto hard, releasing a strip of black spirit energy. My attack pushed the other captain to his knees.

"It is taken care of already, I have Captain Yamamoto's blessing to court Captain Baisteach. Captain or not, you attack my girlfriend again and I will put you into the infirmary," Renji said coming to my side as I sheathed Scath.

"Fine," was the only reply we received before we continued on our journey. I linked my hands with Renji, letting him know my appreciation and thanks. He smiled and relayed the conversation between him and my grandfather.

"He actually threatened to have you castrated!" I said quietly as we approached the others. My grandfather was never one for torture.

"Yes and it is equally scaring when Lieutenant Sasakibe agreed with him and offered to id if I hurt you or berry," he replied.

We arrived at the gate last as the others looked to have been there for a few minutes. I noticed that both of my uncles were among the party going to the world of the living.

"Are you up to travelling uncle Jyuu?" I asked quietly. He nodded and motioned to my somewhat sober uncle Shu.

"It's been quite a while niece," Kyouraku said hugging me tightly. I breathed in deep, giggling at the smell of sake on his clothes.

"It has uncle, it truly has. Are you going to get Raven and Remus?" I asked releasing him.

"Hai, his world has no more use for him and have turned against him again. He is on the verge of death from draining his magic to kill that blasted hollow," Kyouraku growled. I merely nodded and sent a curse to those that have hurt and betrayed my little cousin.

"Alright everyone, the gate is open, time to go through," a voice said. We all walked to the gate and entered in two at a time. The rush was something I had forgotten about. All too soon, however, the passage ended and we were in a large training room. In front of us was Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain of the 12th Division. The second our eyes crossed he paled.

"I warned you Rabbit. I warned you not to play with things you don't understand. You disobeyed me and now you have to face the consequences of your actions," I stated calmly.

"Yes you did warn me and I accept the punishment I have coming. Can it at least wait until this mess is over with," Urahara replied taking his hat off.

"Hai, once this war is over I will show these soul reapers exactly why I was locked away," I answered and hugged the blonde. Information came rushing to me and my eyes narrowed. I punched him hard in the jaw causing him to shoot back six feet.

"Fuck you still punch like a freight train," Urahara mumbled rubbing his jaw.

"That's for turning my brother into one of us. Why aren't you planning on teaching him? Your fully capable and don't lie to me," I growled low enough for him to hear. He looked at me and shrugged and made our signal for later. He told everyone to head up to the shop. Renji pulled me to him to calm him down a little bit. I showed him what I got from my oldest friend. He growled and hugged me closer.

"Bastard Scientist," Renji whispered into my ear. I laughed and pulled him towards the others.

"Oi, Fire Child, your dead beat dad wants you to have dinner at his place tonight," Kisuke yelled out. I raised an eyebrow and snapped my fingers. Kisuke let out a yelp as his jacket caught fire. Everyone laughed at the shopkeepers' dilemma.

"Thanks Rabbit," I said as Renji and I jumped up the ladder. I giggled as Kisuke cursed me and my love of fire. Everyone sat down around the round table and Urarhara started passing out gigais.

"Each gigai is designed specifically to each of you. Every time you come here you will use these. I have also taken responsible for all of you except for Jyuushiro, Shunsui and Alexis as they have family amongst the living. This reason is that you will be attending school with Ichigo and his friends," the blonde explained. Everyone nodded and I frowned, not liking this turn of events. Rough hands slid down my back slowly. I turned my head to the side to look at my boyfriend. He smiled at me and continued massaging my back. After the explanation was over, we all slid into our gigais. I looked to my side to see Renji struggling with his.

"Babe, relax your body and imagine yourself sliding into your gigai," I said and stood up. Renji looked at me puzzled before doing as I said. He slid into without problem.

"Well fuck. Why didn't anyone tell me before?" he asked. Everyone just smirked and started leaving.

"They didn't say anything because they like to see you suffer," I answered him and pulled him out of the shop. He shook his head and started to t\lead me to the Kurosaki clinic.

"Oh lord, please tell me my brother doesn't still live with that bastard?" I groaned, pleading to heaven he didn't.

"Sadly yes. He is going to be working at Urahara's to save up to get his own place. Poor guy can't get a break with your old man trying to kick his ass all the time," Renji answered pulling me close to him. I sighed and leaned into him. Renji's jungle musk soothing and relaxing my tired body.

"Well you won't have to stay at Kisuke's this time," I said, pulling him down for a kiss. Our kiss was slow and hesitant, as both of us were unsure of each other. A slow spark formed as we got use to having another body pressed close. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I pressed closer to him and I could feel him becoming aroused. I sigh and pull away to get some air. Renji was breathing hard and trying to rid himself of his arousal.

"Well fuck, tonight is going to be hard. Not only do I have to keep from killing your father, I have to keep my hands to myself and I have to play the subtle card with your brother. How am I going to pull this off?" he said wrapping his arms around me. I looked at him and smirked.

"Oh hunny, I am a master at making others jealous and I know what makes them tick. Let me show you what I have planned for tonight. You'll see patterns once we get further along," I said and grabbed his forearm showing him vivid details of what I was expecting tonight.

He watched how I was going to act and how I wanted him to react. As we neared my family's home, I reached out my senses to see if my little brother was home. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found that he wasn't home.

"It's time to freak out my," I said evilly, a wicked smile making its way onto my face. Renji snorted in amusement.

"This should be fun," he said smirking knowing that I was going to make my idiotic father squirm. We reached the clinic not five minutes later. Renji leaned against the doorframe as I knocked on the door. People could be heard rushing towards the door. I moved to the side as my father went flying out of the house. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Isshin, you are an ex-captain for Christ's sake. Stop acting like an idiot, its unbecoming," Renji said folding his arms. I smiled at my boyfriend before looking into the doorway.

"Hi chickadees. Is your brother home?" I asked the twin girls. The blonde looked at me shyly while the brunette answered me.

"Ichi-nii isn't home yet. He went to the store about ten minutes ago. Why do you want to know? Who are you? And why are you with Renji-nii?"She asked, suspicion lighting in her eyes and her reiatsu.

'Oh My Goodness! A girl after my own heart,' I thought, pleased with my little sister's response.

"I want to know because he is a friend of Renji's and I am Renji's girlfriend. As for who I am, why don't you ask the idiot on the ground who I am," I said turning to my father who had gone as whit as my hollow mask.

"Who is this lady dad?" the brunette asked her father. Her stance indicating that she wanted the truth and not some falsehood.

"This, Karin, is your older sister Alexis Baisteach," Isshin said quietly, his eyes old and sorrowful. He motioned us into the house. We took off our shoes and made our way to the kitchen/dining room.

"How is this possible goat face?" Karin asked stalking up to our father.

"I was a mistake Karin, that's how I came to be. Isshin didn't want me. I grew up with my mother's brothers, Jyuushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku. My mom died when I was eight or nine. I was resentful and hateful towards your dad. I attacked him but was taken away so that I could think about what I had tried to do," I said kneeling down to face my mini-me sister.

She searched my eyes and grabbed my hands. I gasped in shock as she searched for the truth. Her reiatsu rising as she found the answers to her questions. She released me and turned to our father. Renji rushed over to steady me as I got over the power drain.

"What the hell you fucking asshole? Julia loved you and gave you the ultimate expression of that love and you blow it off!! That woman died protecting your own flesh and blood!! Where the hell were you when they needed you? You just wait until Ichi-nii comes home," Karin growled, her reiatsu visible to those of us who could see.

I got up and went to my little sister. I pulled her into my arms; giving her the comfort she needed. I froze as I felt Ichigo's reiatsu flood the area in response to Karin's distress. Renji turned to the blonde twin.

"Yuzu, can you make us some tea? We are going to need something to calm your sisters and brother down," Renji said patting the girl on the head.

"Hai…Hai Renji-nii," Yuzu yelled before turning to the kitchen to get started on her task.

Isshin just sat on the floor and started crying. I gave Karin to Renji, asking him silently to take her. My boyfriend nodded taking her from my arms and started humming. I got up and walked over to my distraught father.

"It wasn't my intention for things to get so out of hand Isshin. For that I am sorry. I thought my gift was only limited to the first born girl and boy of our line. I didn't know she would do that," I said offering an apology.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was a young and arrogant fool not willing to take responsibility as a father to you and I'm too immature for your brother and sisters now. Ichigo is more of a father to them than I am," Isshin whispered. He was broken and I felt ashamed that I was the cause of it.

"Uncle Jyuu has come to the world of the living because Ichigo has said you could heal him. Can you please?" I asked softly, letting him know that I have finally forgiven him. Isshin raised his eyes to meet mine and nodded in thanks. I saw the spark of determination and promise light in his brown eyes. He nodded and got up off the floor.

"Ichigo will be here soon. We all need to calm down and quickly," Isshin said to everyone. We all nodded and started cleaning up. Everyone gathered together at the table and sat down. I watched the door as I felt Ichigo come closer. Renji put his arm around my shoulder for support. I tensed when I heard and felt Ichigo's reiatsu. It was buzzing like a swarm of angry bees. I stood, ready for the backlash I knew to be coming.


	2. Chapter 2 prt1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HARRY POTTER! I OWN ONLY THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT COME UP WITH THE STORY.

AN: all characters are going to be out of character for the most part. Slightly AU and may or may not follow anime. Will accelerate meeting between Ichigo and the Visoreds. May skip arcs or may not.

AN2: Ichigo is able to sense reiatsu better and can tell who is who

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't Isshin's first born child. A daughter forgotten comes back into the light to help against her former lover. The Mistress of Scath Blaze has been cleared of all charges and has been given a second chance. Watch as the eldest Kurosaki unites the humans, Soul reapers, Quincies and Arrancars together as one.

* * *

Chapter Two: Confrontations and Understanding

(Ichigo's POV)

'What the hell? Why is Karin so upset? Renji better not have upset her or I'll kick his fucking ass! I wonder who that other reiatsu belongs to,' I thought as I hurried home. I reached my house ten minutes later. The high reiatsu was similar to mine, but was nervous and tense. I grabbed the handle and opened the door. I stepped into the house and saw my dad slumped in his chair. Next to him was a smaller female version of myself only with burgundy hair and green eyes. My eyes narrowed as I closed the door and took off my shoes.

"What the hell is going on?" I said looking at Renji and the girl who was next to my father. I noticed that both of my sisters had been crying and that Karin was wrapped around the girl.

"Hi Ichi-nii," Yuzu said from the stove. Karin turned her head to me and bolted towards my open arms. I wrapped my arms around her when she got to me. I let her show me all that had happened. My reiatsu started rising causing the girl in Renji's arms to flinch ever so slightly.

"Don't be mad at our nee-san, Ichi-nii. I reacted badly," Karin said, her voice mumbled from my chest. The scent of salt and whimpering caught my attention. I looked up and say my older _sister_ crying. She met my eyes and ran out the door.

"Damn it," Renji murmured, not moving from his spot.

"Why aren't you going after her Ichigo? You pretty much just said you don't want her. Your reiatsu never lies. Alexis thinks you hate her. She won't come back because of this," my father said, for once not acting like an idiot.

"Why should I go after her? She is the cause of all this mess," I growled, not accepting that it was actually my father's fault. Karin suddenly moved from my arms and I was pinned to the wall by Renji.

"Stop being so fucking petty Ichigo. You know the only one to blame here is your father. Alexis wasn't expecting Karin to share the bloodline power you guys have. It wasn't expected and now you have made it fucking worse because you are making yourself hate your sister,"Renji yelled. The rage in his eyes shocked me. I have never seen this side of him. It turned me on to see such passion in his ruby red eyes. I sighed and told him to let me down.

"I know alright. I'll go talk to her and apologize. We'll both be back in a bit. Keep an eye on them will you?" I said looking Renji in the eyes. He nodded and then took Karin into the kitchen to help Yuzu with dinner. I turned to my dad and gave him a cold look. I took my badge and pressed it to my chest. I stepped out of my body and took off after my sister's reiatsu.

(Kurosaki Residence NPOV)

"You know he is going to royally kick your ass later," Renji said to Isshin after Ichigo left.

"I know he is. I just hope he brings her back. I may have been a terrible father to her but I want to make it up to her. When they get back, just tell them I went to bed, I've got some things to do," Isshin answered and left. Renji looked at the girls and shrugged. They continued making dinner.

(By the River NPOV)

Alexis ran until she collapsed. She looked up to the sky and screamed. Power radiated off of her and her reiatsu soared. She broke down and started crying. Her body shook and she pulled her knees up against her chest.

"I should have known better. I knew something would throw off my plans. Have am I going to get him to like me?" she said, her voice broken.

"I like you, I was just over-whelmed with information and the sight of our sisters' tears sent me over. It takes me a while to process. Goat face is an idiot and needs to be killed. I am sorry if I came off as I didn't like want you," Ichigo's voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly and gasped at her brother.

"Holy fuck! That wasn't funny little brother," she said placing her hand on her heart. Ichigo just smirked and walked to stand by her side.

"I am sorry about this Ichigo. I didn't mean to cause trouble with the bastard goat face," she said looking out across the river.

"Eh, it isn't the first time that bastard's kept things from us. It wouldn't surprise me if he still had secrets," Ichigo answered, sitting down on the hill scratching his head. Alexis sat down next to him and he pulled her close. She smiled and started to cry again.

(Alexis POV)

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly worried. I shook my head and wiped away my tears.

"Nothing, I guess I was waiting to be rejected because I came into your life unexpectedly," I said honestly.

"Unexpected yes, but I'm happy and so are my sisters. Though I don't know about Karin, she is always worried I won't come back from my missions," Ichigo said, his gaze looking to the stars.

"I had hoped that you would be a soul reaper like me and our father. I was happy to learn you were and that you were the main reason you and your friends broke through my shield around Sereitei. I was shocked though when I felt your reiatsu," I said watching my brother as realization dawned on him. His eyes narrowed a bit before thinking about what he wanted to say.

"You created that monster? Damn you have got to be strong to construct something like that. What do you mean my reiatsu shocked you?" he asked. I could tell he knew that I knew about the thing inside of him.

"The reason I know is because I am one as well. Of course, I was the first experiment Aizen played with. Take my hand and see what I mean," I said and held out my hand. Ichigo hesitated before taking my hand. I smiled sadly and gripped his hand tightly. His eyes widened before he closed them. I showed him everything, from my first meeting with Aizen until the time I was imprisoned. I could see what he seeing. I felt his reiatsu rise up to comfort me. I stopped it before it got to the deal between Renji and I. I then showed him what happened when we showed up at his house and then the blow out when Karin grabbed me in search of the whole truth.

"Well holy fuck. I believe I was right about Aizen. He is a fucking asshole. How that man is a genius I will never know. I can see why the others are having trouble, those illusions of his are going to be a problem. Now what I don't get is why Gin and Kaname are still with him. I think that when they find out that you're alive they will switch sides again. They adore you and your Gin's sister. Family is more important to him than Aizen is," Ichigo said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I could always say that they were following my orders. I was their Captain and I told them to protect Sereitei however possible. So if they went with Aizen then they were following my orders," I said trying to figure out a way to protect my brother and friend.

"Is there a way to contact them and let them know you are still alive?" Ichigo asked me.

"Not until Aizen unlocks Hueco Mundo. I have a feeling he is going to be sending out scouts to see if you and the others are threats," I said stretching.

"Well let's head back. I know the girls are worried and so is Renji. Goat face will cry and try to kick our asses,' Ichigo said, standing up. He offered me his hand and helped me up.

"Yea let's go. I don't want Renji to kill the old bastard. He is useful," I said and started walking back.

"I can get us home quicker," he said and picked me up. He took off and we made it home within minutes.

"I'll train you. I know what you are and I can help you. I am a visored. I will train you in the art of Soul Reapers and I will train you in the visored arts myself. I will link us so that I can talk to him. Since we are family it will be easier," I said walking into the house when Ichigo opened the door.

"Won't that link us together forever? I mean it would be cool to keep a closer tie to you but what happens when we bond to our mate?" Ichigo asked before sliding into his body.

'When is Kisuke going to tell him that he is dead?'I thought randomly.

"It will link us telepathically so that missions and battles will go smoothly. It will also help in case one of us is captured and an illusion is in place. You'll know the truth that there is a fake. And it will help keep the hollows in line. It won't affect a mate bond at all. I made it so that it will remain attuned to your inner world where your zanpakuto spirit and your hollow reside," I answered and sat down in Renji's lap.

"We came to an understanding. I am going to train him and I will start him on academy work. He is a reaper no matter how you look at it. Renji love, you are going to help me with this," I said and winked at him. He grinned and kissed my cheek. Ichigo growled softly causing me to look at him. I raised my eyebrow in question and he shook his head. Renji tensed when a powerful reiatsu flooded the area.

"I am going to kill him slowly and roast his dragon on a spit," I growled grabbing Ichigo's combat pass. I pressed it to my test and slid from my body.

"Captain Hitsugaya is jealous that I am dating you," Renji said looking into my eyes.

"I don't give a rat's ass. He is putting people in danger because of his jealousy. Besides isn't he with that big busted bitch?" I said going through the window. Ichigo and Renji on my tail.

"Well yea, but ever since you appeared Hitsugaya has been ensnared by you. Hell after that meeting I thought he was going to kill me for touching you," Renji said, laughing slightly.

"Aww, don't worry babe. I'm not going to leave you for a frosty captain," Ireplied winking at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and thought, 'I know Renji is bi but did he have to get with my sister. I like him a lot but he is with Alexis, maybe I can get Toushiro to help me.'

We arrived at Orihime's place and stopped dead at the sight before us. Hitsugaya had Rangiku Matsumoto by the throat against the roof of the apartment. I covered our reiatsu and we moved closer.

"Why are defending that little bitch? She is nothing but trouble and you know it. How can you trust her when you know that she has been a fuck buddy to Aizen? She will betray us and hurt you just like that bastard has!" Rangiku yelled and gasped for air.

"You know nothing about her Lieutenant; all you see is the pain you were put through by Ichimaru. So what if she fucked Aizen, her loyalty has always been to protecting Soul Society and those who reside there. I've been through the emotional pain or have you forgotten Momo! You know nothing so keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself," Hitsugaya growled. I stopped in my tracks. I never had anyone to defend me before. Renji touched my arm and I showed him what I was thinking. He laughed and sighed. I smirked and touched my brother's arm. He smirked as well and crossed his arms. I let our reiatsu become known and the look on Rangiku's face was priceless.

Fear was present and was mixed with hate and resentment. Hitsugaya released his lieutenant and turned to face me. I moved forward and grabbed his arm. The entire situation played before my eyes. I growled with what I learned. My reiatsu skyrocketed as I heard what the jealous bitch called my mother. I let Hitsugaya go and turned to the spiteful bitch.

"You know, I don't care if you have a problem with me. I don't care if you curse my name and hate me. I do care, however, about my family and I will not stand by as a jealous harlot like you get away with calling my mother a deceitful diseased whore," I growled taking my zanpakuto from my back and handed them to my brother.

I took off my captains' haori and my outer jacket. I cracked my neck and attacked the tenth division lieutenant. I hit her square in the jaw followed by a round house kick. She looked dazed for a second before snapping out of it and started attacking back. I dodged her punch and grabbed her arm. I sent her flying into a tree and met her there. I drove my elbow into her stomach and then slammed my palm into her nose. A satisfying crunch was heard and my leg was caught by Renji before I could kick her again.

"That's enough Babe. Your point has been made," he said gently. I merely lowered my leg and turned to Hitsugaya.

"I apologize for beatinf the hell out of your second and girlfriend. I am not sorry for the lesson she needed to learn," I said putting my soul reapers jacket back on. I slid into it with ease and then put my captains' haori on.

"No need to apologize Baisteach. Matsumoto needs to learn that her actions words have consequences. I think it's time I start looking for a more stable lieutenant," Hitsugaya replied looking at my brother. I smirked slightly when Ichigo flushed lightly.

"Hai my brother would make an excellent lieutenant. He needs some work on academy information and I am training him with our mutual problem," I said giving my fellow captain a pointed look. He nodded and sat down on the roof.

"If you need help with the academy course work let me know. I will help you to make up for Matsumoto's foolishness," Hitsugaya said looking into my eyes. I nodded in thanks and turned to my two men.

"Now that this situation has been dealt with, it is time to head home," I said and slid my swords back onto my back. A cool touch caressed my reiatsu and I shivered.

"Actaully I am going to stay and talk with Toushiro for a bit. I'll be home soon," Ichigo said. He gave me a meaningful look and his eyes darted to Renji. I looked at him in horrified understanding and then reached out my hand. He took it and said in my mind, 'I know that you and Renji have a plan to make someone jealous. I am going to ask Toushiro for help. You know I like Renji a lot and I want to make him jealous.'

'Alright little brother, just be careful and make sure Hitsugaya completely understands your reasons,' I replied and let go of him. I bow towards the icy captain and then turn around to head back to the house.

"Come on babe, our business here is finished here. I don't want my sisters' home alone any longer than necessary," I said to Renji and started back towards the house. Renji followed immediately after.

(NPOV)

Once Renji and Alexis were out of sight, Ichigo looked to Hitsugaya. He noted the jealous fury that was blazing on the short captain's face.

"You like my sister don't you?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hitsugaya snapped his eyes to the substitute reaper before looking at his soon to be ex-lieutenant.

"Leave Matsumoto. Have Urahara open a personal gate for you to go through. I will send a message a head along with a report to the head captain. He can deal with you. Do not disobey me," Hitsugaya growled, his intent to kill rolling over her. She nodded and left straight for Urahara's after grabbing her body. Both men waited until she left before looking at each other.

"Yes, I do like your sister. I have seen her past and I admire her for the strength she has for going through all that she has. She lives to care for others before herself. She is not afraid to speak her mind. She is beautiful on the inside and on the outside. I wish I was like her in some ways," Hitsugaya replied to Ichigo's earlier question. Ichigo nodded in understanding before asking his next question.

"Are you Bi Captain Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked deciding that this situation was serious and he needed the frosty captains' help. Hitsugaya froze at the use of his title. Never once had Ichigo called him that, preferring to use his given name. hitsugaya knew then that he would need to be honest.

"I am. Most of Soul Society is bi. To us, it doesn't matter the gender of a person. All that matters is if you are in love or care greatly for the one who you hold precious. Finding someone to love is rare. At worst all you have is different meaningless relationships," Hitsugaya replied.

"I'm going to need your help Captain," Ichigo said turning to look out at the city.

"What is it that you need my help with?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo turned slightly and help out his hand. The frosty captain looked shocked for a brief moment before grabbing the offered hand. Almost immediately a plan began to take shape in his mind. Hitsugaya analyzed Ichigo's plan and fixed any loopholes before sending the revision back. Ichigo merely smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"This is going to be an interesting time, don't you think Toushiro," Ichigo said pulling said male against him.

"Interesting indeed," Toushiro replied before pulling Ichigo into a heated kiss. Ichigo moaned and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Both men relaxed and sighed in contentment.

"You can stay with us at my house. We have two extra rooms so I wouldn't worry too much," Ichigo said, turning to his home. Hitsugaya shrugged and told his gigai where to head.

"It will be faster if we go as soul reapers. My gigai will meet us at there," Hitsugaya said and both preapers took off towards the Kurosaki residence.

(Kurosaki House)

Renji and Alexis were sitting on the coach listening to Yuzu tell a story about when they were younger. Both adults laughed at the story and the pictures that were being shown to them by Karin. Alexis stopped laughing and turned towards the door.

"Karin will you get the door please," she said to her sister. Karin nodded and went to the door to open it. The figure in the doorway was short and had black hair that defied gravity. Dull green eyes scanned the room and met Alexis's hunter green eyes.

"Cousin it is good to see you," the dark haired young man said from the doorway.

"Oh my dear Raven, long have you been hidden. Too long in control of meddling old fools. Come in, sit and let me heal you. Yuzu get the hot water going and make some hot chocolate. Karin will you get the first aid kit and more bandages," Alexis said getting up to embrace her cousin. Tears ran down their cheeks and their reiatsus merged together for comfort. The power was unbelievable as a nonexistent wind flowed through the house.

"It is good to be home again cousin. Far too long have I been away. Uncle Shu and Uncle Jyuu brought me home. I am more at ease with being a soul reaper than a wand weaver," Raven said leaning against Alexis's side.

"I bet it is easier than forcing your power through that piece of wood. Where is my little sister? I thought that she was coming with you. I take it that you were made a soul reaper when you met Kisuke?" Alexis asked her cousin. Raven looked to the side before answering.

"She is married to that red headed bastard. She cannot leave the country until she has his child," Raven said quietly.

"First my brother and now my cousin; I am going to have a talk with that blasted man," she muttered. Renji raised an eyebrow at her waiting for an explanation.

"Hollow," Alexis said to Renji and just nodded at Raven. She set her cousin on the couch. Renji looked shocked for a split second before he started laughing. Alexis gave him a hard look demanding an answer.

"He is building a family for you. He is giving you something to focus on instead of your revenge and anger against Aizen and your disappointment for Ichimaru and Tousen," the red headed male responded. Alexis sighed and put her long burgundy hair into a tight pony tail.

"How are our uncles anyway? I came here after we arrived at Kisuke's," she asked of her small cousin.

"Uncle Shu is fine and Uncle Jyuu was being healed by your dad when I left. My dad is re-doing the training grounds so they hold against the spirit pressure we'll release when training. Kisuke did mention that the visoreds are gathering to chose a new leader and help any newbies," Raven answered wincing as she cleaned one of the more gruesome gashes.

"Sorry. Why do I get the feeling that my best friend is trying to make me into the Lady of the Visoreds," Alexis said carefully bandaging the gash.

"You would be correct to guess that," said man said appearing in the window and stepped aside allowing Ichigo and Hitsugaya to enter behind him.

"You care to run that by me again Kisuke Urahara," Alexis said her tone sharp as a zanpakuto's blade.

"The true nature of the visoreds was to combat the Vasto Lordes. Visoreds have the best of both a hollow and a soul reaper. They are as strong as Aizen's arrancars. There was only a single fault with them. That would be the hollows need to fight and dominate. Some of the inner hollows were docile and became partners quickly. Most, however, have to be defeated multiple times through eternity. So soul society did what they did with the mod-souls. They executed them except for the fifty I managed to save. You will meet them over the next few days. This was part of why I was banished. So yes I am setting you up as the Lady of the Visoreds. You Alexis Baisteach, who are the oldest of us; if you were to turn into a hollow you would be a vasto lordes stronger than any we have ever seen. You have the ability to lead both the visoreds and the arrancars. I want only for you to be taken care of. You are my sister in all but blood. Let me do this for you," Kisuke explained pulling Alexis into a tight embrace.

(AlexisPOV)

"Oh Kisuke. You know I don't like being taken care of. I take care of others first. Since you have already started the gathering I will take my place as their leader. Grandfather will not like this one bit," I answered quietly breathing in my long time friends sandal wood smell. My friend shivered slightly and pulled away from me.

"Shinji would like to meet with you tomorrow. He is scared of your reaction. He wants to see how strong you have become," Kisuke said sitting next to my cousin. Raven moved closer to Kisuke very slightly, his power recognizing Kisuke as his mate. Panic flashed across his eyes before looking to me.

'Shit! Alexis, how can this be? I was told that I didn't have a mate. Yet here he is sitting next to me!" Raven's panicked voice echoed in my mind.

"Brother dear, take the girls and get them to bed. Renji, Toushiro help him, I need to talk to my cousin and Kisuke," I said my eyes never leaving Raven's. My brother looked concerned but did as asked. Once we were alone, I held out my hands for both males to take.

A flood of information began to pass through us. I growled lightly and my hollow answered; both of us on the same page. Kisuke's own power started rising as he saw the life of my raven rush threw him.

"How could that be allowed to continue? That is abuse in the truest sense," my blonde friend growled.

"I don't know brother, but we won't have to worry anymore," I replied thinking about the curse I let loose. Raven gasped and ran to me.

"Thank you cousin, I am glad that I won't ever have to go back there. Remus is all that I have left besides Hermione. He is my papa and she is my sister," Raven murmured from my chest.

"Isshin is probably fixing your pap so that the wolf doesn't bother him anymore. Remus is the only reaper I know who fights his inner wolf. I wish he wouldn't. That's why he is in pain all the time," I said rocking Raven slightly. I motioned for Kisuke to come over and I placed my emotional cousin in his arms.

"Take him home and tell Remus that they are finally free and that I want to see him tomorrow. I'm going to talk to the furball within,: I said quietly. Kisuke nodded and gently switched Raven into a better position and left through the window. I watched until I couldn't see them anymore. I closed the window and headed upstairs to check on my sisters and the three guys.

I could feel my sisters move in their sleep as they both settled into a deeper sleep. I murmured a shield spell as I laid my hand on the door. The door lit up and then faded. Only blood and Renji could get through rendering it impossible for kidnapping to happen. All of the guys were in Ichigo's room. I could hear talk of the three classes of hollows. Tension was high and the temperature was freezing. I knocked quietly and silenced reined.

"Come in Pyro,' Ichigo's voice called. I took a breath and allowed Blaze to warm my skin before going in. I opened the door to see Ichigo on his bed, Renji sitting in a chair and ice sitting in the window. I let my fiery reiatsu to flood the room heating it up.

* * *

please read and review.

Shadowslyth2008


	3. Chapter 2 prt 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HARRY POTTER! I OWN ONLY THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT COME UP WITH THE STORY.

AN: all characters are going to be out of character for the most part. Slightly AU and may or may not follow anime. Will accelerate meeting between Ichigo and the Visoreds. May skip arcs or may not.

AN2: Ichigo is able to sense reiatsu better and can tell who is who. For people who have a problem with where my story is starting, just wait. There will be a flashback chapter coming up that will explain a few things.

Recap:

_I could feel my sisters move in their sleep as they both settled into a deeper sleep. I murmured a shield spell as I laid my hand on the door. The door lit up and then faded. Only blood and Renji could get through rendering it impossible for kidnapping to happen. All of the guys were in Ichigo's room. I could hear talk of the three classes of hollows. Tension was high and the temperature was freezing. I knocked quietly and silenced reined._

_"Come in Pyro,' Ichigo's voice called. I took a breath and allowed Blaze to warm my skin before going in. I opened the door to see Ichigo on his bed, Renji sitting in a chair and ice sitting in the window. I let my fiery reiatsu to flood the room heating it up._

Chapter Two: Confrontations and Understanding (part two)

"I don't want to know what caused the freeze nor do I care. What I need to know is who will be teaching what to my brother," I said sitting next to Ichigo and grabbed his comforter.

"I will be teaching him about his zanpakuto and further his knowledge in kendo. The captain will be going over kido and academy information that is enough to get him to pass the officers tests. This leaves you with meditation and handling the hollow," Renji answered and pulled me into his lap.

"With the accelerated pace we'll be putting him through, he should be reach Abarai's level in a matter of weeks. With his visored training complete he will be at a captain's level if not higher," Hitsugaya added, his teal eyes peering into mine. I shifted in Renji's lap causing him to muffle a groan. I slid my hands into his shirt.

"Holy fuck! Where have your hands been?" Renji yelped pulling my hands from his shirt. I giggled lightly and leaned against him.

"Babe my hands are always cold after a while. I'm always cold, which is why I wear sweaters all the time. I am pretty sure I am colder than iceman over there," I said moving closer to the heat of Renji's body.

"I highly doubt that pyro. I am the master of ice and snow. I wield Hyourinmaru, the strongest of the ice zanpakutos," Hitsugaya said disbelief showing in his voice. I got off my boyfriend and walked over to the ice user. I reached out and placed my hand on his chest. His eyes widened and he shivered.

"You may be the master and wielder of the coldest zanpakuto but I am the coldest blooded person you will ever meet," I said a challenge lacing my voice. Renji growled lightly pulling me back to him, his hands brushing my bare arms.

'Hey now, I'm the only you use that tone with. I don't share,' Renji's voice said. I nodded and shivered as images of what he wanted to do to me flashed through my mind.

"Don't tease my sister. I don't want that happening in my room," Ichigo said frowning. Hitsugaya reached out and touched the back of Ichigo's neck. My brother blushed and his frown deepened.

"Pot meet kettle," I said smirking at him. Ichigo growled and stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you where you will be staying," he ground out moving out of his room. I giggled and followed him out. Renji grabbed my belt so I wouldn't run from him. I sent a smoldering look and continued on my way. He smirked but didn't let go. Hitsugaya growled and brushed past us. I sent the ice user a puzzled look before I looked to my boyfriend and he was scowling.

"Calm down lovely. He is jealous and he doesn't like the feeling," I said and pushed past both men.

"This was my mother's room when Isshin was away at a conference. I hope its okay?" Ichigo said his voice soft. I raised his head and looked into his eyes.

"It's quite fine little brother. Your mom was an amazing woman when she was living. She would be proud of you," I said and hugged him. He shook and relaxed in my embrace. Scath started to resonate with Blaze in my mind.

"Renji take my brother and go into the girls' room. Protect them with your life. I want you both in reaper form. It appears as if the vasto lordes want some trouble," I said popping a soul candy into my mouth. Hitsugaya followed my example and popped a pill. Both of us left the house and took off towards the disturbance. I took a deep breath and woke my hollow up.

'Time to come and play Blade,' I called out into my mind scape. Rows upon rows of books met my eyes and the ceiling of my inner library was clear allowing sunlight in. A couch was located in the center of the bookshelves. Three figures turned to me and I waited.

'So you felt our kinsmen then,' a soft gravelly voice answered me.

'Hai and they want to fight,' I replied. My hollow stood up and walked towards me.

'Are we fighting together or do you want my strength and power?' Blade asked me. I looked into her gold eyes and replied.

'We are fighting as one Blade. I would be dishonoring you otherwise. We are one and the same just like Scath and Blaze is one with us,' I answered honestly knowing if I answered any other way my hollow would beat me bloody.

'Then I shall help you. They are looking for as leader. They will seek out Aizen to turn them into Arrancar but will remain loyal to their leader. If we win we will have spies among the enemy,' Blade said giving me the information I would need.

'Thank you Blade. Just to make sure you are aware that we are going to be training my brother with his hollow,' I said and saw a positive nod in return. I left my mind scape and opened my eyes to see eight vasto lordes in front of us. Hitsugaya stopped abruptly and drew his zanpakuto.

"Sheath your sword Ice, you don't have the power to take on one of them," I said from his side. He shot me a hard look before doing as I said. One of the hollows in front of us started to walk towards us. I raised my hand and pulled my mask over my face. My hollow mask looked like that of a fox.

"Are you the one they call Fox?" it asked me. Its voice was like a person running their nails down a chalk board.

"Hai, I am Fox. I haven't gone by that name in a little over two hundred years due to being in prison. What is it that you and your kin want with me," I said politely and bowed. The hollow looked shocked that I would show such respect.

"We wish to find a leader and to avoid extinction. There are only twenty of us left. The rest are Gillian and adjucas," the hollow said. I stared into its eyes and saw the truth.

"How am I factored into this if what you seek is a leader?" I asked Blade already bleeding through me.

"I want to fight you. If you win we will swear fealty to you alone. If I win we will join Aizen no matter if we do not want to," the hollow answered. I thought for a moment for a moment and turned to my partner. The frosty captain shook his head no.

"I will fight you for two reasons. The first is that I do not want Aizen more powerful than he is. The second reason is that I want an everlasting balance for all three worlds," I said the seal holding back most of my power melting away. My reiatsu surged out like a wild fire; black and red flames licking the sky like embers. I reached up and drew both of my zanpakutos. A dark blood red 'x' lit the sky.

"There will not be any kill shots. The first one to be rendered immobile wins," I said sliding into a battle stance. The vasto lorde nodded in acceptance and attacked me. I blocked his punch with my forearm. I skidded back a few inches from the force of the attack.

'Damn. I haven't felt a hit like that in ages. This will be interesting,' I thought causing Blade to cackle like a hyena. I smirked and connected my zanpakutos at the hilt. They merged together to form a double bladed staff (Think of the light saber from the sith lord in star wars phantom menace). The blades were black and red. When they caught the light it seemed as if there was blood smeared on a white blade.

"That is an impressive weapon. What do you call such a magnificent tool?" the hollow asked looking at the blade with awe.

"This is Scath Blaze; Guardian of the Black Flames, Mistress of the Shadows. Let me show you what she can do. Solas mo bhealach, Scath Blaze," I answered and spun my zanpakuto above my head before double slashing quickly at the hollow in front of me. The speed of my attacked surprised the other, allowing for a full impact. Twin gashes appeared on the vasto lorde's chest. It fell to its knees gasping for air.

"Part of you is Shadow; therefore, you fall under my power. I am the strongest of the twin zanpakuto wielders. Shadows and Fire are my home," I said to answer the questioning look it gave me.

"Apparently paralysis as well; I cannot move," it said relaxing. I sheathed my blades and pulled my mask off.

The other vasto lordes formed a circle around us and reached out their reiatsu connecting it with mine. As these eight formed a bond with me, twelve more showed up. They connected with me as well. The power being generated was enough to bring captain Hitsugaya to his knees. I spared him a glance and was pleased to see that he was turned on by the power I had and at the power I was receiving. I closed my eyes and allowed the full force of my reiatsu loose, cementing the bonds between me and the vasto lordes.

"What is it you would have us do Mi'lady?" a small voice asked from behind me. I took a breath and allowed Blade to leak through.

"I want all of you to infiltrate Aizen's base. Seem like you are loyal and he will turn you into arrancar, meaning you will be hollow but have the powers of a soul reapers. I want you to put feelers into all of his forces. News of my release hasn't been made known. Keep me quiet until I give the signal. We will raze his base to the ground when the time is right," I said grinning as howls filled the air.

"Zoren, Cyrus, Kyra. You will be the first to approach. Then send word for the others to start coming. You will start this mission and I will be the last to arrive at his base," the wounded hollow said catching my attention.

"Hai, Kyu," three vastos answered and opened a portal back into Hueco Mundo. I motioned for the others to go back to hiding and to watch for trouble. Once they left I turned to Kyu. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over him, healing the damage. I stopped abruptly as I caught a single memory, my eyes snapped open to stare at the visored in front of me.

"How are you still breathing?" I asked growling lightly.

"I was taken in by the vasto lordes shortly after I forced you to leave Hueco Mundo with Tousen and Gin. The forced transformation wasn't pretty so I allowed the process to turn me fully into a hollow. Our generation was the most powerful to enter the academy. Tousen and Gin were never as powerful as we were. This is why Aizen wants power and god hood. He knows he is weak compared to the Fox and Wolf of Sereitei," Kyu replied looking into my eyes. I saw the truth in my brother's eyes.

"I am glad you are a live brother. Now I know I can kill Souske Aizen. I have sworn a blood oath to this," I said and resumed healing him. It took twenty minutes to heal my brother. Once he was healed we both stood up.

"I must get back before I rouse eyes not yet ready to be roused," he said hugging me. I merely nodded and watched him leave the world of the living.

"That was stupid and dangerous," Hitsugaya said crossing his arms.

"That wasn't stupid. You believed the lies our ex lover drew with Gins loyal ass. You are all caught up within the puppet masters' control. I was lucky he loved me at the time or I would be as the same mind as you. He betrayed me long before you or Hinamori ever came to be," I said looking him in the eyes. Hitsugaya flinched and looked away. He knew I was right and was playing stubborn.

"Let's go home and get some sleep," I said and headed back towards the clinic. Hitsugaya followed at my side a moment later. We did not speak on the way back. I didn't know what to say and I needed Renji. We arrived at the clinic and went into the apartment.

"Renji, Ichigo! We're back," I called and slid into my gigai. I sat on the couch and curled up. Both guys came rushing downstairs. Ichigo went to Hitsugaya to look him over and Renji came to me and did the same.

"So what happened?" Renji whispered pulling my tired body into his lap.

"There were eight vasto lordes waiting for us. One of them came forward and we talked. They were looking for a leader. He and I battled which led me to be the Mistress of the Vasto Lordes. I need to inform the head captain of this new development," I said summarizing what happened. My strength was fading signaling my need to sleep.

"That can wait until morning. Let's get you into bed," Renji said picking me up. He nodded at the ice captain and my brother before taking me upstairs.

(Normal POV)

"What else happened Toushiro? I know that was the shortened version. What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked pulling the white haired captain into his lap. Hisugaya laid his hand on Ichigo's arm and showed him what happened. Ichigo just shook his head and placed a kiss on the captain's lips.

"I'm sure that Renji is going to stay with my sister. Do you want the other bedroom or do you want to stay with me?" Ichigo asked his short lover.

"I think I will stay with you. Neither your sister nor I want to be alone. Especially when our emotions are high," Hitsugaya answered leaning his head against Ichigo's shoulder.

"All right. Let me lock up and then we'll head to bed," Ichigo said and got up off the chair he was sitting on. Hitsugaya merely watched with amusement as Ichigo scurried about the apartment. A few moments later, Ichigo came to stop before the ice user.

"All set, let's go up to bed. I have a feeling that shit is going to hit the fan tomorrow," Ichigo said grabbing Hitsugaya's hand and leading him up to Ichigo's room. Both boys stopped at the landing when they heard someone singing. They slowly approached Alexis's bedroom door. The door itself was partially open and the guys could see that Alexis was singing to Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo knocked lightly and Renji opened the door to allow them in. the red head put a finger to his lips to keep quiet before going over to the bed and curled up next to Yuzu. Ichigo went to the chair and sat down. He motioned for Hitsugaya to join him. The white haired man stayed put for a few minutes as everyone got settled. He shook his head and went to sit with Ichigo. Once everyone was comfortable again, Alexis started singing again

"**Lay down**

**Your sweet and weary head**

**Night is falling**

**You have come to journey's end**

**Sleep now**

**And dream of the ones who can before**

**They are calling**

**From across a distant shore"**

"**Why do you weep?**

**What are these tears upon your face?**

**Soon you will see**

**All of your fears will pass away**

**Safe in my arms**

**You're only sleeping"**

"**What can you see on the horizon? **

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea**

**A pale moon rises**

**The ships have come to carry you home"**

**And all will turn **

**To silver glass**

**A light on the water**

**All souls pass"**

"**Hope fades**

**Into the world of night**

**Through shadows falling**

**Out of memory and time"**

"**Don't say, "We have come now to the end"**

**White shores are calling **

**You and I will meet again"**

"**And you'll be here in my arms**

**Just sleeping"**

"**What can you see on the horizon?**

**Why do the whit gulls call?**

**Across the sea **

**A pale moon rises**

**The ships have come to carry you home"**

"**And all will turn**

**To silver glass**

**A light on the water**

**Grey ships pass**

**Into the West" **_Annie Lennox Lord of the Rings Return of the King soundtrack_

Silence met Alexis's ears when her song finished. She smiled and got up from the bed to get extra blankets. She hummed quietly so as not to wake the occupants of the room. She placed the biggest blanket over Karin, Yuzu and Renji, then put another blanket over her brother and the captain before leaving the sleeping occupants to dream peacefully. She headed downstairs and went into the kitchen to start some tea. She raised her hand and a barrier dome formed. She then placed her hands together and summoned her hollow. A small ball of light appeared before it formed into a replica of herself.

"You are worried about the coming war aren't you?" Blade asked accepting the tea cup handed to her.

"I am to a point. I am more pissed off than anything. Souske isn't a stupid man, forgetful of some things but not stupid. Right now we have the advantage because he doesn't know I have been released and that I have the lordes in my corner. I am afraid that both of my subordinates will force my hand and cause their deaths. They are my family. I don't know if I could kill them," Alexis confessed to her hollow. Blade stayed quiet for a moment before she pulled her partner into a hug.

"I don't think you will have to worry about them. Once they know that you are here they will come to you. I know they love you, that bond is stronger than anything. Talk to your grandfather and tell him about the pact they made with you," Blade said looking into Alexis's green eyes. The visored nodded before Blade steeped into her. Once they were merged again Alexis went to the couch and lay down. Sleep came quickly for the oldest Kurosaki child and worries were forgotten for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. The plot and some characters are my own.

* * *

Chapter Three: Raven's Rescue

Once everyone was gone, Kisuke turned to Ukitake and Kyouraku. He took off his hat and ran a hand over his face before leaning against the wall. He sighed and pulled out a couple of files for the captains to look over.

"Kyouraku-san I have found your nephew. Though I think England is way too uptight and the soul reapers there could be related to Kuchiki-san," Kisuke began slowly, "His world is an interesting place. I've found that almost all of his friends have betrayed him, the wizarding world has also turned on him once again. His adoptive sister was forced into a marriage with his former best friend. She can be released from this abomination after the birth of her first child. Remus, his adoptive father, has been trying to keep him positive. This endeavor hasn't been going so well. Harry isn't doing well; he believes everything that his world is printing. Harry is fading because his pack is incomplete. We need to retrieve him soon. I have a plan in place, I just needed your agreement to proceed with it."

"What do you have in mind? Family bonds are important to all; though werewolves and shinigami are worse," Shunshui said giving Urahara a questioning look.

"Your nephew is a dire wolf animagus and has managed to turn himself into a visored. Apparently he managed to royally screw up a rare summoning ritual, so young Harry is like our dear Ichigo," Urahara said showing his former mentor the results and the notes of how it happened.

"I thought there was only your method of hollowfication this is a complete failure in reiatsu manipulation," Kyouraku stated completely amazed and slightly horrified.

"Thus lies our problem. Harry is both so the effects are twice as bad. Remus is going insane because he cant cheer up his cub," Urahara explained.

"Is Remus's condition an affliction of the body or the soul?" Ukitake asked looking over Remus's file.

"From my readings its blood borne. One bite will infect the recipient. In the wizarding world there is no known cure, only a potion that keeps the best in check," Urahara replied pouring a glass of whiskey for the three of them.

"So tell us about how you are going to get my nephew," Shunsui said changing the topic of the conversation.

"Yoruichi was kind enough to do this mission. She left the second you agreed. The plan is quite simple; we are going to fake their deaths. Yoruichi is going to make it seem like a potions accident and the house blew up. Then once Hermione is ready to have her child, she will die during child birth. After that, Yoruichi will bring her here. All three will be citizens of Japan," Urahara said simply. Both captains jaws were dropped in wonderment.

"How long will this take then seeing as Yoruichi is uncommonly fast?" Ukitake asked after shaking off the shock.

"Three hours for the house explosion and for Harry and Remus to get here and seven months before Hermione will be able to join our growing family," Urahara answered. Each man shake their heads and continues drinking their whiskey.

* * *

In England- Yoruichi and Soi Fon

* * *

"Why are we here again Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked once again shifting her shirt.

"We are here to collect Captain Kyouraku's nephew and the boy's adoptive dad. In seven months I am to bring back his niece once she has her baby and is released from her marriage. Right now we are going to blow up their home and make it look like an accident," Yoruichi replied wrapping an arm around her friend. Soi Fon glared at her idol but nodded anyway.

Both women moved quickly towards number twelve Grimmauld Place. Yoruichi knocked on the door playing an annoying rhyme. Five seconds passed before the door opened revealing a small weird looking creature.

"Hello Miss Kitty and Miss Bee. Master Moony and Master Harry Potter Sir are expecting you. Please follow Dobby," the creature said politely. Yoruichi smiled at Dobby and moved through the door to follow him; Soi Fon bowed and followed them inside. The hallway was filled with pictures of their charges. Each picture held a different moment in time where young Harry looked happy with his dad and sister. They walked through a wooden door on the far left.

"Ah, Ms. Shihoin, Ms. Fon. It is a pleasure to meet you," an older gentleman said standing up when the two ladies stepped into the kitchen.

"The pleasure is ours Mr. Lupin. Kisuke was really excited about having more guests at the shop," Yoruichi said shaking his hand.

"Yes he seems like he is a fun guy to be around. Kind of like Harry's late godfather only Kisuke doesn't seem to joke as much" Remus said pouring the tea.

"Where is Harry? I was hoping to meet him," Yoruichi asked.

"He is in the basement, training. If you would like, I can take you down there," Remus said moving towards a half door.

"The kid probably doesn't know what real training is," Soi Fon sneered, crossing her arms. Yoruichi reaches over and slaps her successor hard across the face. Remus just chuckled and opened the door. Both women got up to follow him; Soi Fon crying silently while holding her face.

"Sorry about that Remus. Little Miss Soi Fon thinks herself better than everyone. I am trying to help her with it but nothing is working," Yoruichi said coming to stand next to him.

"She could train with Harry. He cant stand people like her. Harry's cousin Dudley learned the hard way that bullies and assholes aren't liked and are generally destroyed later in life," Remus said opening a second set of doors. Inside lay a massive training room which looked eerily like the underground training room at Kisuke's place. Dust and debris was every where, shrapnel was imbedded in the walls and floor.

"This is an impressive space. It looks like the grounds Kisuke has under his shop. This one feels different, why is that?" Yoruichi asked finding an outcrop of rocks to sit on.

"I built this room so that Harry could train and use all of his gifts without getting into trouble. You see Harry has a natural talent for the dark arts without being seduced by them and the forbidden arts. He is classified as a dark mage because of this. People fear that he will turn evil because of the power he wields. With his recent transformation I worry about how others will react," Remus explained sitting next to the Goddess of Flash.

"You know Moony, I do need to have some secrets," a hollowed voice came through the dust.

"That may be so cub but they are going to need to know so we can get away safely," Remus said to the masked figure walking towards them. The mask was that of a wolf with dark green circles under the eyes. Harry reached up and made the mask disappear into wisps of emerald green reiatsu. His emerald eyes glowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am. I am Harry Potter," Harry said bowing deeply.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin and this is Soi Fon. The pleasure is ours," Yoruichi said returning the greeting. Soi Fon gave Harry a quick bow and returned to glaring at nothing.

"Has she gotten laid recently? Otherwise I will end up fucking her or doing to her what I did to my cousin, which was beating the arrogance out of him," Harry asked in an irritated manner.

"Excuse me," Soi Fon snarled at the young man not liking what he had said.

"I asked Ms. Shihoin if you had gotten fucked recently, because you have a stick shoved so far up your ass that it puts people off. Its probably why no one likes you and its why you don't have any friends besides Ms. Shihoin," Harry replied while summoning a water bottle. Soi Fon growled and leapt at the dark haired young man. Harry brought up his arm and grabbed her by throat. Soi Fon struggled and clawed at his arm. Harry finished the water and then punched her in the stomach.

"Calm down cub, you don't want to hurt her to badly," Remus said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Yoruichi just grinned and started laughing. Both Harry and Remus looked at her strangely.

"Don't worry about Soi Fon. She is a bitch to everyone, especially to people who could pose a threat to Soul Society. Hell she doesn't even like me most days. Don't worry about them either, I've got it cleared with the old man. He's planning on pardoning everyone who is a visored whether it was intentional or not," Yoruichi said calming the young man down.

"Fuck what the head captain said, I'm going to kill you," Soi Fon growled, appearing behind Harry; her shikai already activated. Yoruichi grabbed her protégé's arm.

"That is enough Soi Fon. Take the lesson and learn it well. Your attitude will get you into trouble and will get you killed," Soi Fon looked her princess in the eye and released her shikai. The disappointment she saw hurt her deeply.

"Now that we are done with the drama, lets get to work on cleaning this place out," Remus said moving towards the door.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked as he appeared.

"Can you get this place cleaned out and moved to the new place in Japan?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded and got to work. Yoruichi and Remus began setting up the special C4 packs that Kisuke sent with Yoruichi. Once the house was rigged to blow, Yoruichi gave Harry a wolf shaped mod soul dispenser.

"You'll need that once we get back to Karakura Town," she said.

Harry nodded and put it in his pocket. Dobby appeared next to Harry and informed him that everything was taken care of. Harry thanked the little elf and told him to wait at the other house. Dobby disappeared and the others got ready to leave the premises. Harry told Remus that the house was empty and that they could leave. The guys quickly changed their appearance and grabbed the girls. They all left the house and Yoruichi pushed the detonation button once they were three blocks away. Seconds later an explosion was heard and smoke rose from where Grimmauld Place was.

"Sirius was always looking for a way to get rid of this house. I'm surprised he didn't think of blowing it up," Remus said. Harry laughed and told the girls the reason behind it. Yoruichi laughed hard and Soi Fon surpressed a giggle.

"I'm going to call Kisuke and then send the three of you to the shop. I will stay here and wait for Hermione. Once the baby is born we will come to you," Yoruichi said flipping her phone. Harry hugged the purple haired woman and muttered a thank you. Yoruichi blushed and began talking to Kisuke who had just answered.

"Everything on this end is good. Just need to wait for Ms Potter. I'm going to send them through the gate in five minutes," Yoruichi said and motioned for Soi Fon to open up the portal that connected to the shop in Japan.

"Since Remus is human you'll have to carry him Harry," Soi Fon said to the teen. Harry nodded and had Remus climb on his back.

"Don't worry Moony, I wont drop you. I've cast a weightless charm on you just to make sure we aren't separated," Harry said reassuring his dad. Remus nodded and climbed onto his son's back. Soi Fon opened the gate and told Harry to follow her.

" See you guys in seven months," Yoruichi said and closed the gateway before they were detected.

The three quickly made their way through the passage way and came to the light that was at the very, very far end of the tunnel.

"Once we get to Urahara's I will leave you there. I need to get back to Soul Society to report. You will probably be asked to see the head captain so that he may know where your loyalties lie and to see if you are able to become apart of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," Soi Fon said as the light got really close.

"Thank you for helping us even though you were forced to help. Maybe now we can find people who will really care about us," Harry said, his voice soft. She nodded and opened the second gate to allow them into the shop. All three stepped out into the quiet shop.

"That's strange, there is normally someone here at all times. It shouldn't be this quiet," Soi Fon said. Her eyes scanned the room looking for any type of danger.

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves. Moony and I are more than enough to handle anything that may come at us," Harry said. Soi Fon hesitated before turning and opening another portal to go back to Soul Society. Once she was gone, Remus began casting wards around the shop making the already unplottable shop even more unplotted. Harry cast out his senses to locate the missing inhabitants. He followed the humming as his power brought him to a cellar door.

" Hey Remus, I believe I found them," Harry called to his dad. Remus finished what he was doing and moved over to where his charge stood. Harry reached down and opened the cellar. There was a ladder that went straight down.

"You first cub. Your faster and stronger than I am. You'll be able to handle the trouble better than if I were to go done first," Remus said moving so Harry could go down first.

"Gee thanks Moony. Just know that if I die I had my will changed," Harry said looking completely serious. Remus chuckled nervous and started climbing down the ladder after Harry. They were climbing down for a good ten minutes before they were in a large underground chamber that looked ideal for training. They quickly made their way down before they were being approached by a little girl.

"Mister Urahara is waiting for you. Please follow me," the little girl said and took Harry's hand before walking away really quickly. Harry stumbled along after her and Remus laughed at him. The little girl brought the two to a smaller area that was meant for relaxation.

"Thank you for bringing them here Ururu. Welcome to the under ground training room of my shop," Urahara said welcoming both men.

"Thank you for getting us out of there and saving my son. We needed to get away," Remus said shaking Urahara's hand.

"Not a problem. Kyouraku-san was adament about getting his nephew away from bad influences. I was only to happy to help," Urahara said looking Harry in the eyes. Harry blushed under Urahara's scrutiny and shook the mans hand.

"Harry it has been a long time since I've seen you. Do you remember who I am?" Kyouraku asked coming to stand next to Urahara.

"You were my mother's uncle. You came over a few days before they were killed to give me a late birthday present," Harry said moving to give the older man a hug. Kyouraku smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. Harry let down his glamour charms and fell into his uncles arms.

"Dear god, what did those bastards do to you?" Urahara said looking over the dark haired man.

"Horrible things that I don't want to talk about. I want to see my sister and my cousin," Harry said. Urahara nodded and gently took the fragile boy in his arms.

"We'll be back later, make yourself at home Remus," Kisuke said and then took off with Harry.

"I hope we made the right decision. Harry is emotionally fragile, if Kisuke rejects him it will take a lot to pull him from depression," Remus said watching the fading couple.

"I don't think you have to worry about Kisuke leaving young Harry. He hasn't had anyone to look after and love for a long time. Kisuke will be able to help him through his adjustment," Ukitake said before asking Remus questions about the wizarding world and about himself in general. Remus smiled and began giving the two a in depth history lesson. Kyouraku looked over to the right suddenly as Isshin appeared.

"You must be Isshin. Yoruichi told me a bit about you," Remus said shaking hishand.

"I hope she had good things to say about me," Isshin asked laughing whole heartedly.

"She mostly talked about how Ichgo is going to kill you for abandoning your daughter and for not telling him the truth," Remus said laughing at the face Isshin made. Ukitake put a comforting hand on Isshin's shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Kyouraku laughed and put his arm around Remus to keep himself steady. Remus blushed at the contact and made to move away.

"So Remus I hear that you have an illness that only affects the blood and forces your body to change into another form. I believe I can help you with that," Isshin said, his hands taking on the green glow of healing kido. Remus looked hesitant and looked to Kyouraku for confirmation. Shunsui nodded encouragingly and motioned that it was alright. Remus moved forward and allowed Isshin to work.

The entire procedure took twenty minutes and Remus sat down heavily. Isshin leaned back into Ukitake and took a deep breath. Kyouraku checked Remus over scanning for any trace of Lycanthrope cells. The scan came back clean.

"Looks like you are free of the virus Remus now you should be able to relax come full moon," Kyouraku said giving the scanner to Remus. Remus looked over the results and started crying in happiness. Ukitake and Isshin slowly moved away from the two so that Isshin could heal Ukitake's bronchial disease. This procedure took five minutes and the two talked in hush tones until their attention was brought to the clock on the wall.

"I should be going, the girls will be wondering where I am soon," Isshin said getting up. Ukitake stood up with him and they left to go up the ladder.

"Are those two bonded by any chance?" Remus said watching the two men walk away.

"No I don't believe they are. Why do you ask?" Kyouraku asked him.

"Their energy or reiatsu started to mix and merge together. This normally happens with people who have found their perfect mate," Remus explained politely. Kyouraku nodded and began looking at his own reiatsu. Remus sat down and started going through his breathing exercises for his meditation. Both men were so lost in what they were doing that they didn't notice Ukitake coming back.

"Shunsui we need to be going back to Soul Society. Ise-san will be looking for you and I don't think you want to face her wrath if you don't get your work done," He said touching his friends shoulder. Kyouraku opened his eyes and nodded. Both men turned to Remus who was just coming out of his exercises.

"You guys can go a head. I'll keep myself busy by training. I'll tell Kisuke that you guys had to get back to Soul Society," Remus said standing up to see them off. They shook hands and Remus watched as the two captains disappeared through a senkai gate that Kyouraku opened. Once they were gone Remus started his training routine. Ururu sat near by to watch the sandy haired man begin his workout.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay

Shadowslyth2008


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. The plot and original characters are my own.

…**..Visored/Hollowfied Talking…..**

…_..Thoughts/inner talking…._

…..Regular conversation…..

Chapter 4: The Start of Something New

(Urahara's Shop)

Kisuke Urahara was a man that watched from the shadows and helped those who could make a difference. He wasn't a lover but a fighter, so when he met his best friend's cousin he was taken a back at how the roles switched. He looked to the black haired teen who was laying at his side.

The kids godfather sat across from them. Isshin was next to the sandy haired man. Both men were tired and out of energy. Isshin had healed not only Remus but Captain Ukitake earlier that night.

"You really should pace yourself Isshin. Healing both is a lot especially with their specific illnesses. Remus how do you feel?" Kisuke said running his hand through Raven's hair.

"I'm tired but I don't hurt anymore and I feel lighter than I have been. I am also glad that I am finally able to adopt Harry properly," Remus said leaning back slightly.

"I still don't understand how those people could depend on a child and then turn on him because he was too powerful. Sounds like the Central 46 in Soul Society," Isshin said popping a couple of soul chargers.

"Yes well, that's why we left. Harry doesn't need all the pressure, especially since he would be considered a Dark wizard because he uses blood magic and death magic. He never gets a break. Hopefully with the blood adoption he won't feel so alone," Remus replied, stretching before settling down again. Kisuke hummed as he thought about what Remus said. Isshin was laying floor having passed out from energy loss.

"What do you think of me being your son's mate?" Kisuke asked the tired man. Remus sat up straight and thought for a moment.

"Well I think you are a man of your word and that even though you like to use people to achieve a means to the end. I do know that you wouldn't hurt my cub for fear of angering his cousin. That woman is scary as hell," Remus replied. Kisuke nodded in understanding and shuddered.

"Yes, his sister is quite scary when her family is threatened. I don't think she would let me live if I did hurt him. Yoruichi won't like this turn of events. That woman think I am her personal sex slave," Kisuke said shuddering in disgust.

"Women not your cup of tea?" Remus asked, a smirk on his lips.

"It doesn't matter to me if your male or female. I do prefer men though. I don't like Yoruichi and it is torture. The only woman I have slept with that left me yearning for more was and is Alexis. We got hammered after we found out that we were going to be captains; our reiatsu didn't have time to burn it off. Aizen wasn't pleased when he found out but he did understand because I loved her with all that I am. We never had sex after that and went our own ways. I went to become Captain of the 12th Division and creator of the Department of Research and Development. Alexis was made Captain of the 5th Division and was imprisoned soon after that to using forbidden arts and breaking the barrier between hollows and soul reapers. Though she was at fault. Ichimaru, her younger brother, and Kaname Tousen took it hard because they thought she died on a mission. I think this is when Aizen started to accelerate his plans. Shortly before I was banished was when more visored were found. Everyone thought it was me. The captains of the 3rd, 7th and 9th and their lieutenants were visoreds along with a few others. They were sentenced to death but I stepped in and got them all out," Kisuke said giving a bit of history with it. Remus frowned as everything settled in.

"Our Raven has had a long rough life, his parents murdered over some half fucked prophecy when he was one. He grew up treated like a slave living with evil humans. His godfather, Sirius, was framed for murder and got sentenced to life imprisonment. I couldn't talk to him because I was a wolf and our people hate dark creatures. Every year since Raven turned eleven he has been fighting a madman hell bent on his death. My cub has lost his father, mother, godfather and his sister. His best friend turned his back on him when he needed his support. His sister married the betrayer to protect him from being imprisoned and his magic sealed away. I was furious that our world would turn on their savior simply over the type of magic he can use. Shunsui was a blessing when he came to get us. Raven was going to have a breakdown even with Alexis's presence in his mind. Hermione will follow as soon as her son is born before leaving both. Her marriage will be void once that child leaves her body. Hopefully Yoruichi will get her here soon," Remus said giving a brief overview of Raven's life.

He relaxed as Kisuke pulled Raven fully onto his lap, holding him possessively. Both men tensed and Raven woke up ready to fight. There was a knock at the door as well as the sound of something hitting a skull.

"Damn it Hiyori what the hell was that for?" a male said.

"That was for yesterday you fuck muncher !" Hiyori yelled. Raven growled slightly, his hollow mask sliding into place over his face. He moved his hand in a sliding motio, opening the door and drew his zanpakuto.

"**Raze an talamh, Gaineamh Caomhnóir," **he murmured and his sword burst into moving sand. Raven slid his hands together before straightening his arms and formed a cage with his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" another voice yelled. The strange group standing in front of the shop doors were encased in a sand prison. Raven smirked and snapped his fingers. The illusion fell and gasps were heard.

"**You disturbed my sleep, I don't like being woken especially when talking to my hollow. Be glad you are friends of my mate and my sister or you would have been killed," **Raven growled, his black and gold eyes narrowing. He closed them and allowed his mask to recede. Once his eyes were clear, he sent out a silent call to his zanpakuto. He grasped the hilt as it appeared and sheathed the sand blade.

"Shinji haven't you learned yet? Sleep is few and far between for us visoreds. We need as much of it as possible with our large amount of reiatsu always moving. It uses a lot of energy, which is why we are always sleeping," a black haired girl with glasses said.

"I know Lisa, you don't need to remind me. I wasn't trying to wake anyone up," Shinji murmured, whining about how unfair it was that he was the only one to get scolded.

"What do I owe this visit at 3 in the morning?" Urahara asked, his reiatsu showing his agitation. The group of visoreds shifted nervously.

"Can we use your basement until we get our hide out cleaned out and our own basement finished?" Shinji asked the irate man lightly.

"Of course. Keep it quiet, Alexis will be over in the morning with Ichigo as well as the 10th Division Captain and the 6th Division Lieutenant. You know Alexis won't be happy that you woke up her little brother," Kisuke said smirking. He knew exactly what went through Shinji's mind as he watched the younger mans face contort with fear. Shinji nodded quickly and then lead the way to the hidden training ground. Urahara closed the door and turned to Raven and Remus.

"Lets head to bed. I'm positive that no one is going to disturb us until noon tomorrow," Kisuke said taking Raven into his arms. Both men nodded and followed the blonde up the stairs to the bedrooms. Urahara stopped in front of the third door on the right.

"This will be your room for how ever long you want it to be. You are part of our family now," Kisuke said to Remus. Remus thanked him and gave Raven a hug.

"Have a good night and Raven do not put up silencers," Remus warned his godson. Raven nodded and headed towards kisuke's room at the end of the hall. Once the dark haired male was behind the door, kisuke turned to Remus.

"His mind is trying to heal itself and nightmares appear. He has a habit of silencing himself and the space around him him. I've had to remind him that he isn't alone anymore. It's getting easier but he still tries to put them up," Remus answered without being asked. Kisuke nodded and bid Remus a pleasant night.

Remus walked into his room and closed his door. Kisuke lingered in the hall for a few minutes before heading to join his lover in bed. Kisuke opened the door and walked inside. Raven was already in his pajamas and in bed.

"I left the silencers off before you ask. I have to get use to them being off," Raven said and rolled over facing Kisuke once the man had climbed into bed.

"I wasn't going to ask about them. I just want to come to bed and go to sleep with you in my arms," Kisuke said pulling Raven against his chest. Raven purred and curled into his mate.

"I know that you have one more day and night with my sister before we all can settle down," Raven said blowing hot air on Kisuke's exposed neck. The blonde shivered and groaned against the assault.

"I was going to talk to you about that. I don't want to hurt you because I need to close this chapter with our dear Alexis," Kisuke said and kissed Raven's jaw. Both men settled after that. Raven slowed his breathing to matched Kisukes.

"I don't mind and neither does my hollow. We could sense the tension between you two. One day and one night is all you get," Raven said falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Of course Raven," Kisuke whispered to the sleeping man. He closed jis eyes and followed his lover into the land of dreams.

AN: I like the Irish/Gaelic language and will use it a lot for charactors zanpakutos.

Harry's Zanpakuto:

Gaineamh Caomhnóir Sand Guardian

Release: Raze an talamh = Raze the ground

Please review


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note: I have posted a poll to gauge the opinion of my readers concerning Alexis's History and will leave it open for the next two weeks. After that I will post the results in another authors note.

Shadowslyth2008


End file.
